my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Wind
Silver Wind is a young unicorn filly who is Rarity and Shadow Claw's daughter. She is Sunny and Midnight's best friend and studies with them at the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy. She inherits her father's pony-wolf trait. Personality Silver Wind is shown to have a very caring personality. She is also shown to be reasonable, as she tries to convince Midnight to fix her mistake by calling for help when she turns Sunny into a toddler. Skills As a pony-wolf, she possesses super-strength, super-speed and super-agility. Her senses are also enhanced, mainly her sense of smell. It's unknown if she has the infectious bite that could turn anypony he bit into pony-wolves. Silver Wind is a very good dancer, being able to perform a very beautiful dance by instint. She can also use her magic to release a silver glow through her hooves as she dances. Relationships Family Rarity She is Rarity's daughter with Shadow Claw and she loves her as a mother can love her child. Shadow Claw Shadow Claw is Silver Wind's father and he loves her as father can love his child. Their bond is more explored when she starts to turn into a pony-wolf, with Shadow Claw giving her advice about how to control her pony-wolf form during full moon. Family Description in the Saga Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Gloomy News", she goes with her mother visit Twilight. When they arrive to the castle, she is taken, along with the other babies, by Heartbeat to the gardens to play with Twilight's twin daughters. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she is present at the party Pinkie Pie organized to Twilight and her family, playing with the twins and other foals. At Heart's Warming Eve, she and her family go watch the pageant of Ponyville. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, she welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "The Academy Reception", Gust is revealed to have enrolled on the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy, along with Sunny, Midnight and Gust. In "A Secret Mission", it's revealed Silver Wind is Sunny's roommate. In "Anniversary Turbulence", Silver Wind spends the night before the twins' birthday with them at the Light Castle. At the morning, she prepares the twins' pancakes for their breakfast, only for Sunny to eat them all. She is present when Midnight turns Sunny into a toddler and helps the former in dealing with the latter, while trying to reason with her. Eventually, Midnight comes to realize the fun of having a twin and, with Mirror Coat's help, the spell is reversed. Silver Wind is last seen enjoying the magical bubbles at the twins' party. In "A Mysterious Creature at the Academy", Silver Wind and the Light Kingdom royal siblings return to the academy after the weekend. It is shown that she is not feeling very well. At the next day, she and her friends discuss about the mysterious creature that had been wandering at the academy at the night before, but she can't focus as she continues to have a terrible headache. After Apple Bloom is capable of capturing the mysterious creature, it's revealed she is the mysterious creature, having turned into a pony-wolf. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", after being discovered that she was the mysterious creature that was wandering the academy, Silver Wind is reverted back to her pony form by the headmistresses and taken to her room by Sweetie Belle who explains to her what happened. At the next day, Sunny and Midnight, after getting to know about Silver Wind being a pony-wolf and the mysterious creature of the academy, try to comfort her. However, the all academy get to know about that and Silver Wind is target of their stares and Atlanta's mean words. Sunny and Midnight defend Silver Wind from Atlanta, but Gallus' blunt words make her get out of the cafeteria. She goes to a hidden place near the river, where she, in order to clear her mind, start to dance, all while being watched by a mysterious crocodile. When the creature tries to attack, she is saved by the Cutie Mark Crusaders who are able to fend off the crocodile. Later, Silver Wind has a talk with his father who advice her about how to control her pony-wolf form. Motivated by him and the CMCs, Silver Wind uses her dance to clear her mind and get the control of her pony-wolf form, all while finding her true talent and getting her Cutie Mark. In "Hunting the Predator", after a class of Science and Magic, Sunny, Midnight and Silver Wind plan to have a group study section. However, when Cozy Glow decides to join in, Midnight decides to go ask Star for help. In "Lord of the Rink", Silver Wind participates in the ice dancing lessons, doing the recital paired with a filly called Clear Skies. In "The Secret of Cozy Glow", Silver Wind joins Cozy Glow's Enchanted Gardening Club along with Midnight and Sunny. After discovering Cozy Glow was an evil fairy called Miss Nettle who was looking for the headmistresses' spell book, Midnight is able to convince Sunny and Silver Wind about her and the three together try to find the spell book before her, eventually finding it at the clock tower. However, they are found by Miss Nettle who tries to make a deal with the fillies, promissing to release the fairies for the spell book. Despite Midnight not wanting to take the deal, Sunny does and gives her the book, only to discover Miss Nettle tricked them. The fillies then make a plan to recover the book which involved using laughing lilies. They are able to recover the book and then release the headmistresses. When they face Miss Nettle, Sunny attacks her and, despite ending up in a bubble, she is able to take Miss Nettle's wand from her, which allows the headmistresses to corner her. Knotgrass releases Sunny and congratulates the fillies about their bravery against Miss Nettle. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", she, Midnight and Sunny tell the others how they defeated Miss Nettle. She, along with the other first-years, goes on a camping trip with the Crusaders. Noticing the absence of Gallus and Gust, Midnight, Sunny and Silver Wind adventure to find them, after getting to know they could be in trouble. On their way, they come across a maze of stone statues of deer warriors that prevented them from moving forward. Despite Midnight's plea to keep trying to pass them, Sunny and Silver Wind gave up and that led Midnight to also give up. At that moment, the jewel of her mane clip summon Melody who, through a song, she teaches Midnight, Sunny, and Silver Wind that they are stronger than they know by showing them how to cross over the moving warrior statues with vines and tells them to go on to save their friends. After facing two more obstacles, they arrive to a cave where Gallus and Gust are, but they are faced by Smee who tries to hypnotize them, but he is prevented from doing it with the arrival of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The fillies watch the fight, with Midnight, unconsciously, unleashing a wave of dark magic that knocked down Smee and the pirate zombies. That caused the villains to retreat to Neverland. In "Enchanted Science Fair", she is pair up with Clear Skies for the Enchanted Science Fair, however, after an incident that caused her team and her friends' to lose their respective projects, she, Gust and Gallus have then the idea of getting more hoccus-crocus from Leaf Mane's room, but they are caught by a devil's snare, being then saved by Sunny. In the end, Silver Wind and Clear Skies joined with the other two teams to create a Seasonal Balance project. In "Target: Midnight", during a special class of Introduction to Practical Magic, Silver Wind finds out that her nature is light, with her wanting to ask her dad to teach her some spells combined with the pony-wolf form. After the fact Midnight had a blacklight nature spread out through the school, Atlanta started bullying her. Sunny defended her sister, however Atlanta's cruel remarks caused Midnight to lose control and attack her with a Pain Inducing Spell. Sunny placed herself between her twin and Atlanta and took the spell. Silver Wind hold Sunny until Star arrived and healed her. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Silver Wind is seen with her friends talkin in the party to celebrate the return of Neverland. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *When Heartbeat turned milkshake into a sticky ice cream explosion, Rarity had trouble in getting all from Silver Wind's mane. *She is the first and only known pony-wolf to have inherited the trait through progeny. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students Category:Pony-Wolves